


Collision Course

by MeinongsJungleBook



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Character Study, Other, Relationship Study, not so subtle nerdy reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinongsJungleBook/pseuds/MeinongsJungleBook
Summary: Arcee and Aileron travel very different paths in life.





	Collision Course

**Author's Note:**

> A gift fic.

Arcee was an ancient warrior who had travelled the galaxy, where she had witnessed stars die and worlds burn; battle cruisers alight on the Belt of Orion, and neuron beams glimmer in the dark near the Critias Gate. Aileron had spent the vast majority of her existence not only on the small, dim world of Caminus, but in a village that was petit even by the standards of the sparsely populated colony. Arcee’s aeonian life had been one rife with the strife of warfare and the rise and fall of empires, and she’d been battered by the same forces that had made those empires crumble and somehow she’d endured. Most of Aileron’s life had been spent enduring the insular boredom of her increasingly stagnant homeworld.

When Aileron had joined the Prime’s cadre on Earth and borne witness to his doubt and fallibility, it had been a shock that had shaken the foundations of her worldview. To Arcee, it had been a repeat of the same predictable patterns she had witnessed throughout the steady, endless grind of history. In her time spent on Earth, Aileron had found herself forced to tap into a well of strength and independence she hadn’t realised she’d possessed. In her time spent on Earth, Arcee had steadily recovered a capacity for connection she hadn’t been sure she still possessed.

As things finally changed and they found themselves teetering on the brink of a new era, where their people would either meet their final doom or be reborn anew, Aileron realised the pull to adventure within her that called her to the stars, while Arcee glimpsed the glimmering hope of stability. As the future and the past collided around them, these two bots, who had come from such starkly different backgrounds and whose lives were set on such strikingly different trajectories, found themselves on a collision course of their own. Arcee collided with Aileron when her fall was broken by Aileron’s chassis as she rushed to her rescue, and then their lips collided when Arcee pulled Aileron into a passionate kiss of gratitude that would mark the beginning of a new life spent together. Just because two people are going in different directions, it doesn’t mean that aren’t headed towards the same place.


End file.
